bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/The Diary of Scarlet Smith: Holiday Romance - Prologue
Author's Notes ♥ Yet another rewrite to this story, I swear, one day I'll be happy with this damn story! It was going to start as a "explain why Mandy suddenly wants to talk to Scarlet" thing, to explain the beginning of Bullworth Chronicles, but then I realised it wouldn't make sense with the rest of the story, and I felt Scarlet spent too much time pining after Ted. So, this is a total rewrite. Starting at the Summer just before the events of Bully. Most of the events will be completely different from the ones in Bullworth Chronicles, because there is so much I want to change. I've deleted the old story, because, I'm not happy with it, I'd rather people read the new one, and it was 37 chapters long!! Instead of it being a big long story, I'll probably write them in a little "saga" sort of thing. I'm also going to try the diary format of writing, because It's been a very long time since I wrote one of those. Hopefully, it'll keep the creativeness flowing, and I might actually finish it! Enough of by big huge novel of author's notes XP, enjoy and tell me what you think. :D ♥ Prologue Who cares how many hours on a plane and three hours in a rental car, and we were still no closer to where ever the hell my parents said we where going. I'd stopped listening to them when we boarded the plane in England. I was more interested in the magazine I got in the airport in America, it was about fashion. All that travelling, you'd think we were going somewhere cool, right? Wrong. Bullworth, New England. Mum has spent the last hour telling us it will be like a fun holiday, I seriously doubt it. I mean, why go to New England, when we live in the real one? Doesn't make sense to me. "Scarlet, can you help your father?" Mum called back to me. I ignored her, and carried on reading about the latest celebrity wedding. Since she'll nag me for about twenty minutes, for not listening to her, I might as well fill you in. My name is Scarlet Smith, a lovely choice on my parents part, NOT! You see, my sister - whom is sat next to me in the car, is named Xanthe. Xanthe, meaning yellow. So, basically, our parents named their children "Orange". That's why, I don't like it. Anyway, my life didn't begin in this damn car, so why should you think so? My life began in England, I was a simple child, that wanted to be so popular that all the kids worshiped me. Did it happen? Not damn likely, and here's why. On my first day of year eight, I tried out for the cheerleader squad. There were three girls trying out. *A stunningly beautiful blonde girl, long legs, curvy figure. That giggled and bounced around. *A short but adorable brunette, with adorably cute eyes. That asked the head cheerleader if she puts her make up on in the dark. *A flirty redhead, that had probably been through half the football team - and I don't mean flirting, if you catch my drift. Yeah, total tramp. The short brunette, was me. Yep, I was doomed from the outset. But, I tried my hardest, with a smile and determination. "Um.. Scarlet! You do the routine with me," Amber asked. The head cheerleader, who I insulted. But, she does look like she put her make up on in the dark, or slapped it on with a trowel. One or the other. I stepped forward, holding the pompoms. I looked so ugly in the green uniforms, but what could I do about it? She demanded that I follow along, so I did. But, she kept hitting me in the face with her pompoms, rather than put up with it.. I got my revenge. I kicked her in the back, making her fall over, landing face first. As you can imagine, I didn't get on the squad. She made my life hell for the entire year. I was glad when the Summer holidays arrived, well that was until the first morning of Summer, as I left my room happy about all the wonderful things I could with my freedom, I heard Mum announce breakfast was ready. I happily walked down the stairs, to dance down the hallway. I literally bumped into Xanthe, my self centered sister, who scowled at me. "Watch where you're going, freak!" she yelled at me. No, we don't get on. We hate each other. "Later, Loser!" I yelled back, continuing my dancing moment, as I headed into the kitchen. I sat down at the table, the smell of breakfast caressed my nostrils. It smelt like bacon, eggs, sausages, and french toast. If I wasn't on a diet, I would so have some. The reason I'm on a diet, is because I don't want to look like a hippo in my bikini. It's a blue and white halter neck top, with blue and white bottoms. Blue is my colour, I always feel calm and happy when I'm wearing it. That and pink, but I usually make sure I have something blue on, like blue denim jeans. Xanthe stomped in the kitchen, glaring at me as she sat down. She attempted to kick me under the table, but I moved my leg and she ended up stubbing her toe on the chair leg. I smirked at her, but it's not really a victory, she'll get me back later. "Morning girls!" Dad said, happily as he walked into the kitchen. There was something strange going on, because Dad wasn't wearing a shirt or tie, he had a t shirt on. A nice one that was almost cool, but Dad wasn't cool, he was just Dad. Xanthe and I looked at each other suspiciously. Mum placed the food on the table, I noticed she wasn't wearing her usual clothes either, she was wearing a vest top with a t shirt over it, with shorts and flip flops. "Girls, we have something exciting to tell you," Mum said, as the two of them sat down at the table. She looked at Dad lovingly, making me feel sick in the process. "Oh my god! You're pregnant! Why do you have to torture me! Couldn't you stop after her!" Xanthe yelled, pointing at me when she said 'her'. "No! I'm not..." Mum said, looking quite embarrassed. "We're going on holiday!" Dad said, with a smile. "Holiday?!" I said, excitedly. It sounded so cool, the only place we'd been on holiday before was Poole, Dorset, it wasn't fun at all. "In America!" Dad announced, trying to get us excited, and it was working. "Are we going to New York? That would be so cool, and we could see the Statue of Liberty and..." I asked, trying to guess. "No, Dork Features! We'll probably go to Florida, it's sunny and has loads of beaches," Xanthe informed me, also guessing. "You're both wrong! We're going to Bullworth, New England!" Dad told us, like it was the most exciting place in the world. "Where?!" Xanthe and I yelled at the same time. So, yep, that's where we're going. What they didn't tell us, was it was already booked, paid for and we left later that day. Typical parents, ruining my Summer before it began. So, that's how I ended up in a rental car, reading a magazine, ignoring my Mum. "Scarlet, can you help your father?" Mum called back to me. I think that's where we started off. "Scarlet!" she yelled, getting annoyed. "Oi, Dork Features!" Xanthe said, as she grabbed my magazine and climbed out of the car. "Oi!!" I yelled, unfascinating my seat belt. I climbed out of the car and ran after her, we had stopped outside a hotel. It was a total dump, this town looked so boring. But, this was it, I was stuck here for two whole weeks. Typical. I sat on my bed, holding the diary I got my parents to buy me, at the airport in England. I only asked for it, because Xanthe got a can of pop. Seemed fair, she got something, I should to. I had a idea, rather than write a story of love and romance, I plan to experience it. Then the story would be real. This is my story of love, friendship and a sad farewell. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts